Abandoned
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: What happened to Zeke, Oscar, and Lenny? After that mammoth Manny killed Soto what happened to the hyper, formal, and round tigers?
1. Zeke's found

My first Ice Age fanfic!! plz R&...it would make me vry happy ^-^

I made up the two sabers names.

Lenny is the one that is plump and kinda over sized.

Oscar is the one that is very sarcastic and formal i guess.

Zeke is that overly-hyper tiger that always does something funny.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lenny and Oscar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***After they ran away***

"Im starving Oscar." Lenny said rubbing his round belly with his over sized paw. He plopped down on the snow.

"I don't care Lenny. We need to go find Zeke unless that sloth led him into a trap and Zeke died." Oscar said stopping and looking back at Lenny.

"but-" Lenny started to say.

Oscar quickly turned around and looked Lenny in the eyes

Lenny whimpered. "Fine..." Lenny pouted.

A yowl ripped through the air.

"ZEKE!!!" Lenny and Oscar yelled in unison.

Oscar and Lenny ran off back towards Half-Peak.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zeke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Once I get my paws on that sloth he is surely dead!" Zeke murmured.

Zeke struggled with his back paws to claw his way out of the tree. Zeke huffed with dissatisfactory. He struggled again.

He widened his eyes and started panicking and he let out a fur raised yowl.

"Hurry up Lenny. You're dragging me down!" Oscar yelled with worry in his voice.

"But im so hungry!" Lenny said thinking about the time when Zeke was talking to himself about slicing up the mammoth's hind quarters and placing them into piles.

Oscar growled and rolled his eyes.

"Zeke!" Oscar yelled when they reached the tree.

No answer.

"ZEKE!!!" Oscar yelled louder.

"Oscar is that you?" Zeke said. Excitement was rolling off him in large waves.

Lenny reached the tree panting.

"Yes Zeke it's me."

*A couple minutes*

"Oscar?"

"Yes?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Zeke yowled with fur raising frustration.

"Ok…" Oscar said with a smile. Oscar motioned Lenny over and they both grabbed one of Zeke's legs. They pulled Zeke out of the hole in a few tries but it worked.

"Why did you yowl like that?" Lenny said obviously relieved.

Zeke sat down and looked at the snow. He slumped his shoulders. "Because…."

Oscar raised and eyebrow. "Why?..."

Zeke shuffled his paws in the snow. "I saw a bug."

* * *

One of brilliant brain pops that i had one night...not really brilliant ot me i guess. Hope cha likes im already working on the second chappie i guess.... R&R!!! pwease??? Ok thanks to a couple of reviewers to fix my problem!!!! But this isn't really a one-shot im planning on making a few chapters after this. Diego, Manny, and Sid are in the story too! But a unexpecting twist happens later when they do find them.

~ Firewolfpup ~_^


	2. Oscars Past

Yea I know its been kinda awhile but ive bee nso focused on The Curse i kinda uh forgot about Abandoned but i was lookin my profile and i remembered so yay. This chapters basiclly dribble and im not really happy with it. A little bit a humor i guess...Mostly about Oscars past and my twisted version of how Soto became leader and blahbahblah. I hope i didnt lose any readers during my wait!!!!

Disclaimer: I dont really own Ice Age

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Oscar and Lenny looked at each other then at Zeke.

"You …. Saw a _bug_?" Lenny asked his voice going high pitched at the word bug.

Zeke still had his shoulders slumped and quickly raised his paw.

"It was the size of my paw!!!" Zeke said loudly.

Oscar tipped his head to the side.

"Let me see this bug." Oscar finally said.

"NO!" Zeke screamed and jumped on front of the tree, his hyperness quickly coming back.

"Why?" Lenny asked.

"He'll eat you." Zeke whispered.

"Oh move it!" Oscar said and pushed Zeke aside.

Oscar poked his nose and paws around in the tree before silently stepping aside.

"Zeke…" Oscar said.

"Yes?!" Zeke said in a really high-pitched voice.

"That's a rock…" Oscar sighed.

"Well it's a buggy-rock. Move I WANT IT!!!" Zeke nearly yelled.

Zeke peered into the hole and grabbed the rock and placed it on his head. "You shall be my buggy-rock and my only buggy-rock."

Oscar and Lenny rolled their eyes at their hyper brother.

"You are all idiots." A strange, yet familiar voice echoed.

The word 'idiots' played itself over in the three tigers heads. Oscar snarled loudly as his head whipped around towards half-peak. Lenny and Zeke followed his gaze. The wind blew and icy blast and hurled itself at the tigers blinding them temporarily.

Zeke blinked furiously and laid down on his belly, putting his paws on his rock. Oscar held his eyes closed until the wind died down.

"Whoa, was that just me or did I hear _Soto's_ voice!?" Lenny half whispered, half yelled. He voice snarled at Soto's name.

Oscar recovered and grabbed Zekes scruff, pulling him to his paws. He swiftly shook his head. 

"B-but-" Zeke stammered before Oscar shushing him with an icy gaze.

"Let's head south…" Oscar sighed hiding his anger. Every part of him wanted to rip Soto to shreds. _'He's already dead.' _

Lenny shrugged and followed Oscar. Zeke eyed Oscar and hesitantly followed. Zeke softly stepped on Lenny's hind paw. Lenny slowly fell back beside Zeke.

"What?" Lenny whispered

"What do you think is biting Oscars tail?"

Lenny shrugged. "Who knows…he was supposed to be leader and I guess that he didn't get to kill Soto, Oscars probably a little ticked…"

"How did you know that?"

"I've been alive longer so I know these things, brother." Lenny sighed glancing at Oscar.

_[Flashback] What really happened._

_"Saku?" Oscar yelled for his past leader._

_A voice chuckled. "Your leader isn't coming back."_

_Oscar snarled at Soto. "What have you done Soto?"_

_"I don't know what your talking about."_

_"LIAR! Your killed Saku. The greatest leader and my FATHER!" Oscar yelled._

_Oscar lunged for Soto but was swiftly pinned down with a claw to his throat. Soto bent down do Oscars ear._

_"Nobody is to know about this. Not even your brothers. Nobody." Soto whispered a grin sliding its way onto his face._

_The wind stung Oscars face, freezing his unshed tears._

_[end flashback]_

"What do you suppose happened to father, Lenny?" Zeke quickly whispered.

Lenny quickly shrugged and trudged on ahead. Another ice-filled blast nearly carried Oscar off his paws. Oscar snarled loudly at the wind.

Later they found a clearing with charred sticks that was still smoldering. Zeke threw some fresh brush onto the pile and soon they had a small fire burning. The wind howled with frustration.

Lenny and Zeke soon settled down beside each other. Zeke's rock tucked protectively under his paws. Oscar was lying on the other side of the clearing, next to the fire. The flames licked high into the air.

Oscar shuffled, trying to get comfortable, his memories threatening to haunt his dreams. His stomach growled.

The fire hissed as snow floated through the flames. Oscar sighed with anxious. He thought about the times he had with his dad.

_[flashback]_

_Oscar was still a small tiger kit as he walked on the hard stone of the den._

_"Father?"_

_Saku turned to see his son sitting with his back towards the rising sun._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Will I ever be a great leader like you?"_

_This question shocked Saku but he smiled and chuckled. Saku rasped his tongue over Oscars ear. _

_"Of course you will."_

_Oscar smiled and turned around and walked back towards his brothers and mother._

_[end flashback]_

Oscar smiled at the memory. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Manny, Diego, and Sid are still gunna be in the story!! I promise but jou have to promise me this! REVIEW!!!

~ Firewolfpup ~_^


	3. The River Of Lava

Yay its only been 15 days since my last update! Im gunna try to update by next Friday. Now that The Curse is done i can update more often. yay...well since to the next update I would have it done by this Friday but Im going with a friend to the beach for thursday, friday, saturday, sunday, and monday. But ill try and get another update by this thursday but i doubt that will happen but by leaving a review with at least a "=]" will help me update faster cause it gives meh inspiration!

Disclaimer: I dont really own Ice Age

* * *

Chapter 3

**XxXx In Oscars dream XxXx**

Oscar wandered through mist and trees. He could see and feel the wind ruffling his fur but he couldn't feel the cold from it.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered to himself walking through the endless trees. He settled at the trunk of a large tree. The bark turned his fur the wrong way. He turned his head to the bright moon. Lifting his head so he could see the rays of moonlight that washed his fur.

"Father! What am I going to do?" Oscar yelled. "I'm not a leader." He added more softly.

"Oh you're not are you?" A warm voice said.

Oscar turned his head to his Saku slowly walking towards him. Saku's black colored paws shadows to the ground. Red flashed through his fur as he walked in the moonlight.

Oscar didn't even look towards him. He was quite used to Saku walking in his dreams every now and then. Oscar dug his claws into the ground.

"I know I was born to be leader but…but what am I supposed to do?"

"Follow your heart, find Diego and ask to join him."

Oscars nose curled up. "Seriously?"

Saku shrugged and nodded swiftly, once.

Oscar felt cold water on the side of his face. He rubbed a paw to his cheek to find that it was dry.

Saku started to fade away.

"Wait father!"

Saku just turned his head and slowly stalked off in the direction he came from.

**XxXx Meanwhile back in reality XxXx**

The sunlight washed through Oscars fur warming it up.

"Lenny im not sure he's gunna wake up." Zeke said with worry etched in his voice.

Oscar looked up to Zeke towering over him with his rock balanced perfectly on his head.

"Zeke?" Oscar asked sleepily.

Zeke gasped loudly "LENNY! LENNY GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE! OSCAR'S AWAKE!" he yowled.

Oscar slowly rose to his paws with the help of Zeke.

"We…we need to find Diego." Oscar said slowly.

"Diego?" Lenny asked trotting across the rock clearing, his claws making soft clicks.

Zeke snorted "Why would we need to find that tiger?" Zeke said which disgust clearly in his voice.

"Because I said so!" Oscar snarled.

Zeke shrunk back in fear of their brothers refreshed anger.

Oscar started to slowly walk South. Zeke hesitantly followed Oscar with Lenny in tow.

Oscar walked with a pose that sang 'leader'. He mentally snarled at the thought of Soto. Oscar took a slow, but deep breath of cold summer air and took control over his rage. He slowed his pace towards Zeke flanked his left and Lenny reluctantly followed on his right.

"Hey Zeke, I'm sorry that I snarled at you earlier." Oscar apologized.

Zeke playfully bumped his brother. "Ah brother, I understand sudden fits of rage. Apology accepted."

"Thanks brother." Oscar replied with a bump of his own.

Lenny smiled at his brothers.

About an hour passed of simple walking through snow and they grabbed a bite to eat as soon as they spotted lunch.

Zeke suddenly looked towards his paws which were glowing red. "Hey guys, my paws are sweating."

"Do we have to get a news flash everytime your body does something?" Lenny replied (A/N I couldn't resist but I had to say that)

"No really, owowowow" Zeke started to "ow" at every pawstep.

Zeke's whiskers twitched sensing something going to happen as he protectively clutched his rock between his jaws.

Oscar and Lenny gasped at the sight at a river of lava that has formed over at least a day. Oscar looked around franticly for a way across.

"There!" Oscar yowled pointing towards a burned log.

The trio raced towards the log only to have Lenny run across first, kicking up black ashes. Oscar watched Lenny get to the other side and signaled for Zeke to go across the log. As soon as Zeke reached the other side Oscar carefully climbed onto the log watchful of any signs of a break.

Oscar took a few pawsteps and the log popped. Oscar clinched his eyes shut and took a deep but calming breath. He opened his eyes and slowly trudged across the log. About half-way there the log started to snap in half.

Oscar looked at the log franticly and started to run across and about ¾ across the log snapped in half. Oscar dug his claws into the black bark and pumped his legs half-way between horizontally and vertically and leaped as soon as he was close enough to the edge.

"Oscar!" Zeke and Lenny yowled.

Zeke dropped his rock and he and Lenny ran over to Oscar who was clutching onto the icy side of the bank. His claws sliding as Lenny and Zeke bit into his paws to help pull him up.

As soon as Oscar was on the ice safely he sighed from a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks…for saving me." Oscar whispered to his brothers.

"Hey, it's the least we could do to help a brother in need." Zeke sighed while sliding his rock back onto his head.

Oscar started to laugh bringing Zeke to laugh along with him.

Lenny looked on ahead while his brothers chatted lightly. "I think our past is the least of our problems, brothers."

Zeke and Oscar stopped laughing and followed Lenny's gaze to see a large inevitable ice cave on ahead. (A/N hehehe)

Zeke and Oscar sighed. "What more death-defying stunts do we have to pull?" Oscar tiredly sighed.

* * *

Booyah! sorry for the half-cliffy there. I didn't know of any other way to end the chapter. But oh yes, the huge "short-cut" that Diego found is comin up next chapter. Leave a review? What will happen to the tigers in the next chapter? Will Scrat starr in the next chapter? Will the tigers meet up with Sid, Manny and Diego? Why am I asking you all these questions? That, my friend, is a secret. But until then...

~ Firewolfpup out ~_^


End file.
